midisfandomcom-20200215-history
Midi Related Glitches
Messing Up a Website's BGM Midi If a website that uses a midi as background music is opened in too many tabs, the music will begin to conflict and eventually, notes will begin to hang. Sadly, this glitch can no longer be done since BGM midi support isn't supported by most Browsers anymore (IE just opens a midi in Media Player, Chrome just downloads the midi instead, etc.) Microsoft Powerpoint Piano Midi Glitch If a midi file is inserted into Powerpoint, is edited with "Custom Animations" using the "Timing" option, and then the "Effect" tab, and then the "Start Playing" option is changed to say "From Time", any time set after 0:00 will make the midi's instruments (excluding Drums) load as Grand Acoustic Pianos. This likely happens because Powerpoint doesn't give the file chance to load its instrument information, and drums are the first thing to load. Midi Hangs Upon Stopping Playback In Windows 98 SE, if using Windows Media Player & are using a DreamBlaster Synth S1 General MIDI soundcard, if a midi file is stopped, the last notes that were playing will hang infinitely. Video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PJrlgFL_TjE It is possible that this also happens on other Windows OSes using this soundcard. Windows Media Player 12 Incorrectly Plays Certain Midis For some reason, Windows Media Player 12 will not play certain midi files properly; usually, this happens with drums, but it can happen to instruments too. It isn't the soundcard either, as using another Midi playing/editing program to play the midi on, such as Anvil Studio, makes the file play like normal. An example is "europe-final_countdown.mid": there should be an intro using the Gunshot instrument. However, it refuses to play them in Windows Media Player 12. Playing it with Anvil Studio made it play how it should do: Proof: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iQZvZOxHxUs - Here, the Gunshots don't play, as the audio was recorded from Windows Media Player 12. Proof 2: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uqzgQjEjRrU - The same default Windows soundcard (Roland Sound Canvas GM/GS) is being used here, but because it is open in a different player, the Gunshot sounds play. Note that the midi is drowned in reverb here. Anvil Studio - Midi Changes to Piano Sometimes, while playing back a midi and then flicking between the screens (such as looking at the Midi Comments), the midi will glitch out and then begin playing some instruments as pianos. This will fix itself if the midi is stopped or if the midi loops. Incorrect Timing (Skipping Midi) Some soundcards may struggle to keep up with the midi and will make it "skip". A Sound Blaster Live! 5.1 Digital (SB0220) does it while playing Passport.mid here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GSZlqvDopVQ Note Cuts Out During Playback Sometimes, a midi file's instruments may cut out. This annoying glitch tends to happen more often with midi files that contain loads of Pads, FXs and String Instruments at once. But it can happen to ANY instrument during playback even on a fast computer. An example here: Passport.mid being played on a Gravis Utrasound: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AiQXRvbHbMQ Notice the Midi's instruments cutting out at 0:41 in the video? Here's what it should sound like: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JgkxW_YT6Og The instrument doesn't cut out at 2:44 unlike the other video above this one. Drums are NOT safe either! In this video of Canyon being played with a Roland Sound Canvas GM/GS (Soundcard for Windows ME-Windows 10), the drums at the end of the midi cut out in this video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_FI3MW_3MBw&t=114 Here is what it is supposed to sound like: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OIW4F285QjA&t=114 MIDI Out Dies in Maschine A major glitch where if a Midi file is played for too long in Maschine, everything but the Drums will suddenly stop working, and there is no way to get them to work again. This glitch has apparently not been patched either! Video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eEZCjff30Q8 MIDI Out Dies by Freezing a Track in Logic Version 10.3.2 If a Midi track is frozen in Logic Version 10.3.2 if a Velocity Midi Plugin has been enabled, the midi will play nothing but silence. The video shows the glitch, and a work around for it: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=28E9mOe6AGU Category:Other Information about Midis